


Close Your Eyes

by kingiwaizumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Riding, Sexual Content, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingiwaizumi/pseuds/kingiwaizumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eh?! Iwa-chan?!" Oikawa squeaked as he was suddenly slammed down onto the bed.</p><p>"Shut up," Iwaizumi muttered, straddling Oikawa.</p><p>"You're gonna beat me up again?! How cruel! What did I do?!" Oikawa lifted his arms in self defense.</p><p>"I said <i>shut up</i>!"</p><p>Oikawa immediately went silent, lowering his arms and staring at Iwaizumi's expression. It was distant and unreadable.</p><p>"Close your eyes," Iwaizumi instructed, his voice quiet and slightly shaky.</p><p>"If you're gonna kill me-"</p><p>"<i>Close your eyes, Shittykawa</i>." Iwaizumi glared sharply at Oikawa, a warning clear in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, a slightly angsty Iwaoi chaptered smut fic. This may or may not be long, idk yet. But I hope you enjoy (:
> 
> (this fic may contain lots of smut throughout, not that you mind, right? *wink*)

"Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi's head snapped to the voice, already in stance for what came next. He jumped into the air, arm pulled back before swinging with full force, his hand making perfect contact with the ball. The ball blasted through the blockers, smashing into the ground before the other players could even react. Everyone stayed quiet for a moment, astonished at the way Oikawa and Iwaizumi scored the last winning point.

Their synchronization was scary.

The whistle rings throughout the gym followed by the cheering of the crowds. Iwaizumi wipes the sweat from his brow, his breathing fast and heavy. He slowly turns to Oikawa, who also turned to him. They both nodded in some silent agreement before their lips turned into equally big smiles and they both shouted out in unison, "Alright!"

Soon the whole team was huddled together in victory, celebrating yet another win. They all hugged, their grips on each other as tight as their bond. At first glance, you could tell the team shared a strong friendship, but if you took another closer look, you could see there was one grip that was the tightest of them all: Iwaizumi's on Oikawa.

The two had a bond like no other, it was clear to see. Their friendship helped them achieve many things in their lives, one being volleyball. Together they've been through it all: growing up, going to school, and, much to Iwaizumi's dismay, _girls_.

Not that girls were anything bad to Iwaizumi, it's just that they never really caught his attention. He'd gotten a few confessions here and there, but any relationship he had been in had barely even lasted a week. Each time for the same reason: Iwaizumi was disinterested. Meanwhile, Oikawa was a whole different story. He was surrounded by girls, almost like a plague. He could pick any girl he wanted if he liked, and surely that's what he did. Oddly enough, his relationships never lasted long either. Not because he was disinterested like Iwaizumi, but rather because he never really has the time for a relationship.

Which leads to a routine that Iwaizumi secretly grew to hate. After the game, everyone headed to their respective homes, except for Iwaizumi. Oikawa and Iwaizumi usually headed to each other's houses depending on the day. Today was Oikawa's house. They walked silently in the dark, the crunch of their feet being the only sound. It was during moments like these that Iwaizumi feared his thoughts the most. He hated thinking about just how comfortable he felt around Oikawa, to the point that staying silent in each other's presence was okay. For Iwaizumi, Oikawa's presence was all he needed. It made him feel assured, and he hated it. Hated that he was possibly in love with his best friend. Scratch that, he hated that he _was_ in love with his best friend.

Not that'd he ever let Oikawa know that.

Oikawa breaks the silence as he reaches his doorstep, starting the routine all over again. "She dumped me."

Normally, Iwaizumi would secretly feel happy, but that was only the first few times. Now he dreaded those words, mostly because of the ones that followed soon after. " _Ahh, we never got to do more than make out_."

The signature complaint, it irritated Iwaizumi beyond belief. Hearing about Oikawa's love and (yet to happen) sex life just irritated him. Mostly because he would never be a part of it. He could only scoff and say, "I see she finally realized that volleyball is your only true love."

Oikawa stuck his tongue out at Iwaizumi as he unlocked his door and stepped inside. "Not true."

Iwaizumi ignored Oikawa's childish antics and looked around as he entered. "Parents not home?"

Oikawa shook his head, a mischievous grin spreading wide across his face. "Gone for the whole week. You know what that means?"

"I'm not going to stay up all night watching your shitty movies, if that's what you think. We have school tomorrow," Iwaizumi immediately shut down.

Oikawa frowned. "Fine, fine. Let's go to my room."

Iwaizumi slowly followed behind Oikawa as they headed to his room. Once they entered, Iwaizumi flopped down onto Oikawa's bed, crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes with a tired sigh. He opened one eye as he felt Oikawa lightly shove him.

"Make room," Oikawa complained, managing to get Iwaizumi's heavy body to scoot over.

Iwaizumi grunted, glancing over at Oikawa who lay facing the ceiling in deep thought. His mouth opened as if to say something before closing. Iwaizumi sat up and rolled his eyes. "Just say it."

Oikawa quickly sat up, ready to get a whole lot off his chest. Iwaizumi braced himself for the same rant he hated oh so much. It was always the same old thing.

"I don't know what I saw in her," Oikawa began, as always.

"She was hot, or at least that's what you told me," Iwaizumi responded with a shrug.

"Yeah, but," Oikawa pulled up his knees and rested his chin on them, "I don't see what I did wrong. She seemed pretty into it when we would make out on her bed, which, by the way, was great, but then, next thing you know, 'this isn't gonna work out.'"

Iwaizumi bit his lip at the 'make out on the bed' part, feeling the jealousy eating at him slowly. It began to irk him, his tone holding some unintentional venom as he responded, "Yeah, yeah. It's the same thing always."

Oikawa looked over at Iwaizumi, his hands flying up in anger, "I know! Why do I always get dumped? I mean look at me! How can someone like _me_ be single?"

Iwaizumi couldn't help but laugh at that, earning a glare from Oikawa. "Yeah, _'cause looks are everything_ ," he mocked.

Oikawa pouted at that. "You're just jealous because _I_ , unlike a brute like you, can actually get some."

Iwaizumi threw a pillow at Oikawa's face. "Shut up, Shittykawa. At least I'm not desperate to get my dick sucked, unlike you."

"What's so wrong with wanting to have my dick sucked? We're already third years and I haven't even had sex! _Don't you understand_ , Iwa-chan? I am having a crisis! Who graduates school without going further than just making out at least _once_?" Oikawa whined.

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth. It felt as though every last piece of his sanity was slowly stripping away. He couldn't take the same thing over and over, it's been _months_ now. Any more from Oikawa and he's sure he'll do something he'll regret.

"Why won't a girl have sex with me?" Oikawa groaned and that was all it took for Iwaizumi to finally snap.

"Eh?! Iwa-chan?!" Oikawa squeaked as he was suddenly slammed down onto the bed.

"Shut up," Iwaizumi muttered, straddling Oikawa.

"You're gonna beat me up again?! How cruel! What did I do?!" Oikawa lifted his arms in self defense.

"I said _shut up_!"

Oikawa immediately went silent, lowering his arms and staring at Iwaizumi's expression. It was distant and unreadable.

"Close your eyes," Iwaizumi instructed, his voice quiet and slightly shaky.

"If you're gonna kill me-"

" _Close your eyes, Shittykawa_." Iwaizumi glared sharply at Oikawa, a warning clear in his eyes.

Oikawa listened and closed his eyes hesitantly. The next thing caught him by surprise as he felt Iwaizumi grab the waistband of his pants. "W-Wait, what're you doing-mmph!"

Iwaizumi shoved a pillow in Oikawa's face in order to keep him from talking. "Can't you listen for once?! Just close your eyes and shut up. You're always complaining about a girl not having sex with you, well, just imagine me as a girl for now, okay? Just so you can _stop complaining for once_." Iwaizumi's voice held an indescribable tone in it.

Oikawa felt at loss at words as he felt Iwaizumi move down and place his face between his legs. "O-Okay," he finally stuttered, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

Iwaizumi let out a shaky breath. _Why exactly was he doing this? And why did Oikawa even agree to this ridiculous idea?_ It didn't make sense, but then again, nothing involving his feelings for Oikawa ever made sense.

His hands trembled a bit as he pulled down Oikawa's pants, leaving him in only boxers. His eyes widened; _what was he supposed to do now?_ As much as it hurt Iwaizumi's pride to admit, Oikawa was _big_. Bigger than him, actually. And he wasn't even hard yet.

Taking one last deep breath, Iwaizumi went in for the kill. He slowly mouthed at Oikawa's length through his boxers, feeling Oikawa's thigh slightly twitch. Hoping it was good sign, Iwaizumi continued mouthing at Oikawa, eventually adding his hand and palming him a bit. It was when Oikawa began to grow under his mouth that Iwaizumi felt his face burn up. He licked a line up his length before placing a small kiss where he assumed the tip was.

"Shit..." Oikawa cursed breathlessly, making Iwaizumi's heart race.

Finally gathering the courage up, Iwaizumi peeled back Oikawa's boxers, revealing Oikawa's straining cock. Pre-cum was already leaking from the tip and Iwaizumi had to hold back a groan. Sadly, he couldn't make any noise or else it'd ruin it for Oikawa, and he didn't want that. Experimentally, Iwaizumi wrapped his hand around the base and squeezed a bit. The groan he earned encouraged him to go further as he began to stroke up and down Oikawa's length, thumbing at the tip every so often. After a moment of just using his hand, Iwaizumi knew it wasn't enough. Oikawa was panting, but Iwaizumi knew he could pull more noises from him.

When Iwaizumi stopped his hand's movements, Oikawa let out a noise of protest. Iwaizumi smirked and lifted his head to hover over the tip, softly blowing on it and making Oikawa's breath hitch. Without hesitation, Iwaizumi wrapped his mouth around the tip and sucked gently on it. The ministration made Oikawa's hips jerk up, accidentally shoving half his cock down Iwaizumi's throat and almost choking him as his eyes watered. Iwaizumi pulled off with a loud pop as he tried to regain his breath.

Oikawa gripped tightly at his sheets and moaned, "So good."

Iwaizumi couldn't help the sense of pride he felt at those words as he gained confidence and resumed his actions. His head bobbed up and down Oikawa's length, his tongue swirling around the tip a few times. He used his hand to stroke whatever he couldn't reach and continued his rhythm. He would pull off sometimes to lick a long stripe up the underside and kiss the tip.

Oikawa was a moaning mess, his back arched up and the heels of his feet dug into his bed. The worst part of it all was that Iwaizumi was very turned on. He couldn't stop himself as he continued to suck Oikawa off and began to palm himself through his pants. A few soft moans slipped from Iwaizumi's lips and sent vibrations through Oikawa's cock. Oikawa's grip tightened on the sheets as he groaned loudly. Iwaizumi noticed that Oikawa was nearing the end as his breathing became more erratic. He decided to speed it up, squeezing Oikawa tightly.

Oikawa's hands flew to Iwaizumi's head. " _Wait_ -"

The warning came too late as Oikawa spilled inside Iwaizumi's mouth. Iwaizumi let out a startled noise as he pulled off with a lewd, wet sound. Unfortunately, Oikawa wasn't done as he came all over Iwaizumi's face. Iwaizumi's eyes went wide in surprise, not knowing what to do, unconsciously swallowing and slightly grimacing at the taste.

Oikawa immediately threw the pillow off his face and sat up. "S-Shit, I'm so sorry! I tried to-"

Iwaizumi's face burned up as he noticed Oikawa reach out but then falter and take in the sight in front of him, his eyes blown wide with an undistinguishable expression. He probably looked like a mess. His hair tussled, his lips red and shiny from saliva, and not to mention, Oikawa's cum all over his face and dripping from his mouth. Iwaizumi's automatic reaction was to hit Oikawa, but not wanting to hurt him after doing something so _perverted_ , Iwaizumi instead quickly shoved his hand in Oikawa's face and covered his eyes.

"D-don't look, dumbass!" Iwaizumi stuttered out.

Oikawa lifted his hands in defeat, Iwaizumi's hand still blocking his eyes. "Sorry, I was just trying to help, Iwa-chan."

"I got it, _just_ , don't look," Iwaizumi muttered, fumbling through Oikawa's drawer with one hand, the other hand still covering Oikawa's vision.

The most Iwaizumi could find was a t-shirt that said " _Kick Ace!_ " with a volleyball printed in the front and decided to use that to wipe himself off. His embarrassment only increased when he noticed _just how much_ was on his face. Once he felt assured that he got all of it, Iwaizumi reluctantly lowered his hand from Oikawa's eyes. Oikawa glanced down at the t-shirt in Iwaizumi's hand.

"Iwa-chan! Did you _have_ to use my shirt?" He whined to which Iwaizumi shrugged nonchalantly.

Iwaizumi glanced nervously to the side, unsure of what to say. _He just sucked his best friend's dick for crying out loud_ , what _was_ he supposed to say?

Oikawa was the first to break the awkward silence. "So, uhh, thanks for, um, that. It was really good..."

Iwaizumi could feel his face burning up even more as he scratched the back of his neck and responded, "Yeah, sure, but let's not talk about this again."

"...Okay."

Iwaizumi noticed Oikawa's voice seemed slightly hesitant, but thought none of it. "Oi, put some pants on."

Oikawa's face turned a light shade of pink as he realized he was still bare from the waist down. He quickly threw on a pair of boxer and sweats before throwing his other clothes into the laundry pile. He made sure to note that he had to wash those as soon as possible. Once he was fully dressed, Oikawa stretched with a yawn. "Well, I think it's time for bed!"

Iwaizumi couldn't agree more as he flopped onto the bed and pushed Oikawa off with his foot. Oikawa landed with a thud and an ' _ow_ ,' before initiating his signature whining. Iwaizumi only blocked him out, closing his eyes and pretending to doze off. Eventually, Oikawa gave up and left the room to get a futon.

Iwaizumi pulled the covers over his still burning ears, the sight and sound of Oikawa still imprinted into his mind.

_He was definitely not getting any sleep tonight._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa placed a hand next to Iwaizumi's head, his voice thick and smooth as he says, " _I promise I'll keep my eyes closed._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look, more sins :D end my suffering, it's 4am

The next day in school was surely different. The tension between Iwaizumi and Oikawa was so painfully obvious that everyone on the team were muttering between themselves trying to figure out what was wrong.

Hanamaki was the first to point it out. "Anyone notice those two today? The tension is so thick, it's almost like my dick."

Matsukawa crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Hanamaki. "I thought the saying was 'the tension is so thick, you could cut it?' But I agree, those two are being so awkward."

"Could it be that Iwaizumi-senpai and Oikawa-senpai got in a fight?" Kindaichi butted in.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa shook their heads simultaneously. "Nah, I think it's more like _sexual tension_ ," Hanamaki decided with a wink, making the first year blush at the thought.

"I thought they always had sexual tension, though," Matsukawa admitted.

"Yeah, I know," Hanamaki agreed, "but today it's more serious, it seems."

They all watched in curiosity as Oikawa and Iwaizumi seemed to avoid each other, their eyes always averting and their faces turning pink whenever they made eye contact. It was odd not seeing the two having their usual bickering going on. Eventually the team gave up, leaving the two to deal with their problems on their own.

Meanwhile, Iwaizumi was staring blankly at a volleyball in his hand, thoughts racing through his mind. The morning after the incident was the most awkward thing he had experienced. The two had woken up and muttered their 'good morning's before rushing to get ready with hardly any interaction. Iwaizumi didn't want to avoid Oikawa, but it was just so _hard_ not to. In fact, Iwaizumi felt guilty. Guilty of basically causing the awkward tension between the two. If he hadn't _so kindly_ sucked Oikawa's dick, this wouldn't have happened. He tried to assure himself that he did Oikawa a favor, but it just didn't work out. In reality, he had lacked self-control and let his feelings get the best of him.

"Damn it," Iwaizumi muttered to himself, his grip tightening on the ball.

He didn't realize that Oikawa was now standing in front of him, a questioning look turning into a smug one, "Iwa-chan, no matter how hard you try, the volleyball isn't going to serve itself just because you stare at it."

Iwaizumi jumped, his eyes widening before narrowing. "That may be true, but I can still throw it at your face," he threatened, making Oikawa cower.

"So mean!"

The small blush on Iwaizumi's face didn't go unnoticed by Oikawa as he hurried away, still avoiding him even though Oikawa was ready to come to terms with him. Oikawa sighed, not knowing what to do in order to get the vice captain to talk to him for more than ten seconds.

Eventually, practice ended. Oikawa's attempts at approaching Iwaizumi had all ended in failure. Although, he did manage to rile Iwaizumi up a few times, earning a few 'Trashykawa's and 'Shittykawa's here and there. It was when they were changing in the locker room that Oikawa just about had it.

"Hey, Iwa-chan," Oikawa began, his voice cautious.

Iwaizumi stopped removing his shirt and paused for a moment. "Hm?"

"Why are you avoiding me?" Oikawa asked, there was a slight hint of hurt in his voice.

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, the question managing to hit a nerve. He felt as though he was being put on the spot, it was unfair. Not to mention, he didn't know how to respond.

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa fretted.

Iwaizumi lowered his shirt and turned to face Oikawa. "You know exactly why. Don't play dumb."

Oikawa examined Iwaizumi carefully. "That's what I figured," he sighed.

Iwaizumi grunted, returning his attention to the shirt in his hands. Oikawa removed his shirt as well, mirroring Iwaizumi. He threaded a hand through his hair, the soft waves effortlessly moving back into place. Iwaizumi turned away, knowing all too well his eyes were probably lingering too long. Luckily, Oikawa didn't seem to notice.

Iwaizumi was about to walk away without a word but stopped himself, knowing Oikawa deserved a word or two. "I'm gonna go shower..."

Oikawa immediately caught up to Iwaizumi. "Me too!"

Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa. "That wasn't an invite, idiot."

Oikawa shrugged him off. "Don't care. You can't stop me from being clean."

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue. "Whatever."

Grabbing a towel, Iwaizumi was quick to head into the shower, the curtain almost falling as he swiftly closed it and turned on the water. The sound of water running was heard in the shower next to him not long after, leaving Iwaizumi a lot to imagine. He had to shake his head from filthy thoughts as images from the other night flooded in. Getting aroused now wouldn't do him any good. He turned the water to cold in an attempt to calm himself.

"Ah! Iwa-chan, this water is like a freezer, are you _trying_ to get sick?!"

"Shut up, I can do whatever- wait, _why are you in here_?!" Iwaizumi exclaimed, almost slipping as he turned to see his best friend standing there in all his glory.

Oikawa wordlessly turned the piercing cold water to a much hotter temperature as he slowly approached Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi shrank away, not making it far as his back was met with the cold, unforgiving touch of the tile wall. His throat felt dry, Oikawa's unusual behavior catching him off-guard.

Oikawa placed a hand next to Iwaizumi's head, his voice thick and smooth as he says, " _I promise I'll keep my eyes closed._ "

One, two, three seconds is what it takes for Iwaizumi's gears to kick back into action and for him to piece everything into place like a puzzle. 

**_"Close your eyes, Shittykawa."_ **

Iwaizumi isn't sure if it's the piping hot water or not, but he suddenly feels dizzy. Steam starts to gather around them, slightly fogging up Iwaizumi's vision, but it still wasn't enough to hide Oikawa's features, and there he was, his eyes watching him intensely. He then realizes that Oikawa was expecting an answer, some form of permission before they could delve into their immoral needs. Oikawa's stare is really mesmerizing and Iwaizumi doesn't know what he's going to do as he feels his heart ready to leap out of his chest.

"I-I, shit, okay..." And now he's not even sure what he's agreeing to, but Iwaizumi does anyways and Oikawa's lips are suddenly on his and _shit_.

It was all too perfect. Their lips perfectly melded together as they dived into a desperate kiss. It was messy and intricate but it was all Iwaizumi could hope for. Just as quickly as it started, the kiss deepened. Their tongues moved together, and Oikawa was prompt to gain dominance, making Iwaizumi basically melt in his touch. When they pulled away, Iwaizumi was brought back to his senses as he was not met with with the beautiful brown eyes he had hoped for. Instead, his eyes took in Oikawa's soft features, his cheeks tinted pink while his eyelashes faintly fluttered. Seconds pass and Oikawa's eyes still don't meet Iwaizumi's.

Oh, _right_.

Sometimes the truth is harsh and Iwaizumi currently is crushed as his greatest fantasies weren't so great anymore. This was Oikawa in front of him and he couldn't be happier.

But for Oikawa, it wasn't Iwaizumi he was seeing.

It pulled at Iwaizumi's heart strings, but he had to brush it off for now. He watched as Oikawa blindly placed his hand on his neck, feeling around with his fingertips as if to familiarize himself with Iwaizumi's body before dipping his head down to place a kiss. It makes Iwaizumi's breath hitch as Oikawa's lips move on his skin, occasionally sinking his teeth in and sucking. Marks were probably being left behind on his tan skin, but he couldn't bring himself to care as the pleasure slowly consumed him, earning a soft moan. Oikawa continues, eventually leaving blossoming marks all over Iwaizumi's chest, as well. Iwaizumi's panting now, all his plans to not make any noise were thrown out the window as soon as Oikawa's lips touched his skin, leaving his body burning for more. When Oikawa pulls back, he raises his hand, his palm facing up as if to expect to be given something. Iwaizumi stares for a moment, unsure of what he wants. He wonders how hard it must be to have his eyes closed the whole time.

"Your hand," Oikawa finally says, his voice barely above a whisper. Rough.

Iwaizumi obeys, placing his hand carefully on Oikawa's. Oikawa wraps his fingers around Iwaizumi's hand, sliding down until he was grabbing his wrist. Iwaizumi gives a questioning look to Oikawa, not that he could see it, anyway. It was when Oikawa lifted his wrist to his face, pressing a careful kiss on his pulse point that his breathing felt uneven. His eyes were blown wide as he watched Oikawa slip his fingers into his mouth, sucking on each finger generously. His cheeks instantly heat up as Oikawa let out an appreciative, low groan. The sound tickles Iwaizumi's fingers before Oikawa finally pulls off, wrist still in his hand.

The next few words catch Iwaizumi by complete surprise.

" _Open yourself up for me_."

It's all suddenly too much for Iwaizumi and, oh god, was that _him_ letting out that pitiful whimper?

Iwaizumi's words catch in his throat. "U-Um, I-"

"I know I'm asking for a lot," Oikawa interrupts, his voice laced with great need and want, "but, _please_. I really need this."

Iwaizumi stares longingly at Oikawa's face. His eyes were still closed. He finds himself letting out a shaky breath, "Okay."

Oikawa lets out what sounds like a sigh of relief at the agreement. Iwaizumi pries his wrist away from Oikawa's grip, slowly traveling down to his legs and behind him. Not wanting to neglect Oikawa, he wraps his other around his cock, earning a grateful moan. Oikawa was already hard, but Iwaizumi couldn't blame him because he was painfully hard, too. He strokes him leisurely while circling a finger at his entrance. A moan escapes Oikawa's lips as he places both his hands on either side of Iwaizumi's head with an almost perfect precision, as if he knew where every part of Iwaizumi was without needing to open his eyes.

"Shit," Iwaizumi curses as his finger finally pushes in, intruding and unwelcome almost.

It was uncomfortable, Iwaizumi had to admit, but he was doing this for Oikawa. The words repeated in his head: doing this for Oikawa, for Oikawa, _Oikawa_. A second finger is added. The hand moving on Oikawa falters as he struggles to open himself. A pathetic noise escapes his lips as he feels helpless. Oikawa seems to note the sound as his hand scrambles to find Iwaizumi's face, caressing it and then pulling him in for a deep, long kiss. Suddenly, adding a third finger was so much easier.

When Oikawa pulls away, Iwaizumi's eyes flutter open to take in the sight in front of him. He almost forgot they were in the shower as he sees Oikawa's damp hair sticking to his forehead, yet still perfect. Water droplets made their way down his body, defining his soft yet chiseled features. He was definitely fit and Iwaizumi suddenly wonders why everyone goes on about his body, when really, Oikawa's was _ideal_. He shudders as Oikawa's fingertips ghost down his body, tracing lines as they reach his hips. He gets a secured grasp on his hips before flipping him around. Iwaizumi gasps as there's suddenly a fourth finger and _shit, it wasn't his_.

"You're so _tight_ ," Oikawa remarks and to say Iwaizumi was a total shaking mess would be an understatement.

"F-Fuck, _Tooru_ ," Iwaizumi blurts out unintentionally, and it manages to light something in Oikawa as he pulls his finger out, along with Iwaizumi's.

Without warning, Oikawa is suddenly slamming inside him and Iwaizumi has never felt so _full_. A sob rips from his throat as it overwhelms him, and Oikawa has to stop at the hilt, his forearms bracing on the tile. Iwaizumi's trembling, and _fuck_ , he really needs Oikawa to do something soon before he falls completely apart.

" _Move_."

It's all it takes for Oikawa to pull out before slamming back in, pressing in deep. Iwaizumi cries out, his hand flying up to muffle the sound. Each thrust slowly strips away every last piece of restraint Iwaizumi held as he shamelessly chants ' _Oikawa_ ' and even ' _Tooru_ ,' the sounds reaching every last wall in the locker rooms. Luckily, the whole team was already gone.

Oikawa's panting harshly, thrusting into Iwaizumi almost unforgivingly. Iwaizumi's fingers slip as he tries to cling on the wall, tile not being the best surface to grip on. He presses his forehead onto it, unsure how long he could hold himself up. Oikawa's hands search for his hips, wrapping his hands around him and keeping Iwaizumi from toppling down.

" _Tooru_ , shit, _more_..."

Oikawa completely stops and Iwaizumi _whimpers_.

"O-Oikawa?"

Right, _he's not supposed to make a sound_.

Iwaizumi immediately fumbles to apologize, thinking he was just turning Oikawa off, "Sorry, I'll stop moaning like a-"

" _No_."

Iwaizumi looks back at Oikawa and he probably imagines it when he catches his eyes open, watching him. Not even a second after, Oikawa's eyes are scrunched close and he presses his forehead against Iwaizumi's back, breathing heavily.

Oikawa continues, "No, Iwa-chan, I-"

"Stop that," Iwaizumi interrupts, his voice unsteady, "don't call for me, I'm a girl remember? I'll hold back my voice and you'll keep your eyes closed and it'll all feel as though you're fucking a girl, alright?" He tries to laugh, but it comes out unnatural and forced.

"Oh, right..." Oikawa's voice is hesitant, but Iwaizumi doesn't notice.

Iwaizumi swallows the lump in his throat, as much as it hurt, it was for Oikawa. "Now, can you _move_?"

Oikawa bites his lip, nodding before flipping Iwaizumi over and hoisting him up. Iwaizumi almost squeaks at the sudden movement, his arms wrapping around Oikawa's broad shoulders. Oikawa searches for Iwaizumi's knees, gripping under them and spreading Iwaizumi's legs apart.

Oikawa can't stop himself as he remarks with a smirk, "One hell of a muscular girl."

Iwaizumi digs his nails down on Oikawa in anger, making the other gasp out, "You definitely got the nails down, though."

"Shut up, Shittykawa, and use your imagination! I know you're all high maintenance and shit, but be fucking grateful for once," Iwaizumi grits out, wondering why Oikawa's teasing antics couldn't even be put to an end at a moment like _this_.

"Ah, but Iwa-chan, a lady would never call me ' _Shittykawa_.' Hmm, I really liked the chants of ' _Tooru_ ' you gave me, maybe-"

"I will literally hop off your dick right now and you can finish off on your own."

"Alright, _alright!_ "

"Get on with it, t- _ahh!_ " Iwaizumi cuts off with a cry as Oikawa relentlessly shoves back into him.

His hand flies to cover his mouth as the other slips and clings to Oikawa's bicep, unintentionally leaving scratch marks behind. Oikawa grunts as he continues to thrust into Iwaizumi, his rhythm slightly unsteady. Iwaizumi's eyes rim with tears as the pleasure overtook him, and shit, he never knew holding back his noises was so _difficult_. He watches Oikawa's face, his eyes still screwed shut as he panted softly. Iwaizumi tastes blood suddenly, realizing he bit down too hard on his lip and broke skin.

"You don't have to hold back, I want to hear you," Oikawa pleads.

Reluctant, Iwaizumi pulls his hand from his mouth, wrapping his arms around Oikawa's shoulders again. The first whimper slips and Oikawa thrusts harder, earning more noises of pleasure. Iwaizumi's nails dig down Oikawa's back, leaving bright red marks behind. It only encourages Oikawa more, his speed increasing and wrecking Iwaizumi.

"Tooru, Tooru, _Tooru_ ," Iwaizumi cries out repeatedly, his voice cracking.

He buries his face into the crook of Oikawa's neck, biting down while his nails still dragged down his back. Oikawa could only groan loudly at the feeling. Their movements were swift and rough, the sound of skin on skin echoing along with the rushing sound of water. Iwaizumi pulls back his face, wanting to see Oikawa's face. His face looked blissful and he can't stop himself as he places a gentle kiss on each closed eyelid. It catches Oikawa by surprise and his eyes fly open, meeting with Iwaizumi's. They're darkened with lust as he takes in Iwaizumi's wrecked state. Iwaizumi can't think straight as he gazes into Oikawa's eyes and suddenly he's coming, painting both their chests as he whimpers ' _Tooru_ ' one last time. Oikawa thrusts a few more times before spilling into Iwaizumi with low moan.

They're both panting as they catch their breaths when finally Iwaizumi comes back to his senses. His face burns up as he quickly covers Oikawa's eyes with his hand. It almost feels like déjà vu.

"I get it, sorry, sorry," Oikawa whines.

Iwaizumi takes another moment to recollect himself. "You weren't supposed to open your eyes."

"We were done, anyways."

"Who cares! Go back to your shower, dumbass." Iwaizumi quickly pushes out Oikawa.

"How terrible, Iwa-chan! You're treating this like a one-night stand," Oikawa complains as the curtain close in his face. Iwaizumi only scoffs.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Thanks," Oikawa says in sing-song voice, but Iwaizumi catches a slight hint of breathlessness to it.

"Just get cleaned up, Trashykawa."

"I liked Tooru better-"

"You're pushing it!"

"Fine, fine." Oikawa gives in, turning on his on shower and cleaning himself up.

Iwaizumi stands in the shower for awhile, staring blankly at the tile, all the events that just occurred really sinking in. It was almost hard to believe and he knew another sleepless night was in order for tonight. As soon as he cleaned up and ordered his thoughts, he walked out, immediately crashing into Oikawa. Oikawa grabs him as he stumbles, and suddenly there's lips on his. It was soft and warm, unlike the other feverishly hot ones and Iwaizumi melts into the touch. When they pull away, Oikawa's eyes are closed again. He then turns and leaves to go change without a word.

"Oi, what was that stunt, Shittykawa?" Iwaizumi asks accusingly.

"My eyes were closed," Oikawa responds nonchalantly.

Iwaizumi bites his lip, deciding not to talk any further and instead put on a fresh pair of clothing. Once they were both fully clothed, they walked out of the gym together, their routine back in place, yet, somehow different for Iwaizumi.

"My house?" Oikawa asks.

"Sure."

"Great! There's this new movie-"

"Fine."

"-and I know you probably don't want to, wait, what?"

"I said fine," Iwaizumi shrugs.

Oikawa practically leaps with joy. "Alright!"

Iwaizumi sighs and he can't help the small smile on his face as he sees the brightened look on his best friend's face.

Maybe their usual routine wasn't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure to follow me on tumblr! i take requests: http://king-iwaizumi.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

A loud wolf whistle resonated through the locker rooms followed by a " _Oikawa_ , who's the girl? She seems like a wild one!"

Iwaizumi turned to see Oikawa shirtless, his face red as he's suddenly surrounded by their teammates, Hanamaki and Matsukawa being the leaders of the group.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Oikawa denied, his mouth forming into a nervous smile.

Curious, Iwaizumi joined the group to see what was going on.

"Aw, don't play with us, Oikawa," Matsukawa grinned, "those scratch marks on your back and biceps say a _whole different story_."

"They're pretty recent, too," Hanamaki remarked as he grabbed Oikawa's bicep to get a better look, "don't tell me this was _last night?_ "

Iwaizumi choked as realization hit him and memories from last night began to flood his mind. Everyone turned to Iwaizumi in confusion.

"Hm? Are you okay, Iwaizumi?" Hanamaki asked.

Iwaizumi fumbled with his words. "Huh, what? I'm fine! I just, uh... Find it hard to believe that Trashykawa scored with some girl, that's all."

He felt his face burn up as he was examined carefully. Then Hanamaki let out a gasp. "Oikawa is not the only one!"

"Huh- wait, what are you-?!" Iwaizumi jumped as Hanamaki forcefully pulled off his shirt.

The room all let out snickers as Iwaizumi was stripped of his shirt, much to his protests. Another wolf whistle resonated throughout the locker room followed by chatter among the teammates.

"What's this?"

"Iwaizumi-senpai, too?"

"Captain and vice captain finally scored!"

"These marks are quite possessive..."

"They're both recent!"

Hanamaki raised an eyebrow at Iwaizumi who was a complete blushing mess. "Hickeys? Oh, and look! Are those bruises on your hips?! In the shape of fingers, too!"

"Wait a minute..." Matsukawa placed his hands on his hips skeptically. "Could it be that Iwaizumi and Oikawa didn't score with girls, but rather, _with each other?_ "

The whole room gasped in unison.

Hanamaki's mouth dropped open as he looked between Oikawa and Iwaizumi. "Finally?"

Iwaizumi was the first to speak up and deny it. "What?! No!"

Hanamaki smirked, "Come on, guys. We all know the sexual tension you guys have."

"It's not like that!" Iwaizumi argued, his eyebrows knitting together in frustration.

"Hey now, why don't we let Oikawa get a word in here? He's awfully quiet," Matsukawa interjected.

Oikawa's eyes widened as all the attention was turned to him. "Um..."

He turned to Iwaizumi, his face suddenly serious. "It's definitely not like that."

Iwaizumi felt a small tug in heart, and as if it weren't bad enough, Oikawa continued, turning to the rest of the team, "I would _never_ be with someone like Iwa-chan! The idea is ridiculous!"

The small tug in his heart became a full rip as he heard those last few words. He knew it was just to cover up what had happened between them, but he couldn't help but sense some sort of truth to his words. _The idea_ was _ridiculous_. The things they did meant nothing, it was just so Oikawa could let out some stress. In fact, Oikawa imagines a girl while they do it.

"Exactly. He's completely right..." Iwaizumi mentally cursed to himself as his voice _cracked_ mid-sentence.

He felt tears threatening to spill and he quickly left before he could embarrass himself further.

"W-Wait, Iwaizumi, we were only teasing you guys!" Hanamaki called after him, gritting his teeth when he received no response.

"Shit, I think we took it too far," Matsukawa admitted.

Hanamaki turned to Oikawa. "Don't you think you were a bit harsh?"

Oikawa fumed, "Oh, so it's _my_ fault, then?"

"That's not what I was saying-"

"Yeah, yeah. _Save it_ , Makki," Oikawa dismissed, pulling on his shirt and leaving out the door.

The rest of the team stood there awkwardly, slowly dispersing after a few moments. Eventually, Hanamaki and Matsukawa were the only ones left there standing.

"Shit, what should we do?" Hanamaki asked, turning to Matsukawa.

Matsukawa stared at the door where Oikawa had just walked out of. "I don't know what's happening between these two, but I think what Oikawa said upset Iwaizumi. So, maybe Iwaizumi does like Oikawa?"

Hanamaki followed Matsukawa's gaze, shoving his hands in the back of his pants as a habit of his. "Yeah. We should apologize, though, for causing this mess."

Matsukawa silently agreed as they both headed out the door.

Meanwhile, Iwaizumi was in a bathroom stall, sobbing to his heart's content.

_How stereotypical._

He roughly rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand as he sniffled loudly. He took deep breaths as he tried to calm himself, his body slightly trembling.

"This is ridiculous," Iwaizumi muttered to himself as he stood up from where he sat.

He bit his lip before opening the stall door and heading for the sink. Splashing his face with water, he stared at himself in the mirror almost accusingly as if the whole situation was his fault, and really, _it was_. If only he could just control his feelings, nothing would've happened. He could've just kept living a normal life with Oikawa where they're just best friends and nothing more-

"Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi's heart dropped at the familiar voice.

"Are you okay?" The voice continued.

Iwaizumi closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. "Yeah."

Oikawa seemed to hesitate a bit before finally walking over to Iwaizumi. "Look, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Iwaizumi mumbled.

"Then why did you barge out like that, and shit, _were you crying?_ " Oikawa's voice laced with worry.

"No," Iwaizumi lied.

Oikawa wasn't having any of it as he grabbed Iwaizumi's face and made him look him in the eyes. "I've known you long enough to know that you're lying."

Iwaizumi pulled back, his fists bunching up at his sides as he scowled at the floor. "I was just embarrassed, I guess."

Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi with an unreadable expression. "I see."

Iwaizumi dug his nails into his palms, unsure of what to do or say. Oikawa seemed to notice as he attempted to make the situation lighter.

"Because being told that you're not dating material by the great Oikawa-san is so heartbreaking!" Oikawa said in a teasing tone, his tongue sticking out as he threw up a peace sign and did his signature wink. Iwaizumi in return reacted how he usually would.

By headbutting him.

-

"Hey, Iwaizumi!" Iwaizumi stopped to see Hanamaki jogging to him down the hallway, his hand waving to get his attention. Once he reached Iwaizumi, he huffed, trying to catch his breath, "About time I found you."

Iwaizumi tilted his head to the side. "What's up?"

"Sorry!" Hanamaki blurted out, quickly bowing his head and lifting his hand in apology, his eyes squeezing shut.

Iwaizumi jerked back in surprise. "O-Oi! You don't have to get all formal with me! It's fine!"

Hanamaki peeped open an eye. "Really?"

Iwaizumi nodded quickly, helping Hanamaki straighten up.

"Oh, I'm so glad!" Hanamaki sighed with relief.

Iwaizumi laughed nervously. "I guess I don't like the idea of being paired up with Shittykawa," he lied.

Hanamaki agreed without a word as they walked down the hallway together. Iwaizumi dropped off Hanamaki on his way to class, turning the corner and being met with a sight he wished he wouldn't have seen. He found himself frozen where he stood as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

Oikawa kissing another girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a quick update, so sorry it's short! And also cliffhanger??? Well, next chapter will definitely be longer ..and have smut ;)
> 
> Feel free to message me or send requests on tumblr!:
> 
> http://king-iwaizumi.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy, this is probably the dirtiest thing I've ever written, enjoy!!  
> ( *• ̀ω•́ )b

Iwaizumi felt his blood run cold as he watched the way the girl stood on her tiptoes, helping her lips reach Oikawa's. What made things worse was that the kiss was rather _intimate_ , with her arms wrapped around his neck and Oikawa's hands placed on her hips. Iwaizumi gritted his teeth. _Pathetic_ , he thought to himself as he walked away.

He pushed through the hallway that suddenly seemed too long as his feet carried him without knowing where he was actually going. Jealously flowed through his brain when, suddenly, he came to a halt. His eyes full of emotion turned blank as he stood in the middle of an empty hallway.

"Why should I care?" Iwaizumi muttered to himself.

All this time, Iwaizumi had been hopeful, _too hopeful_ , that maybe one day, Oikawa would feel the same. Nothing has changed, though, and it never will. It's always been the same, so why should it bother him now? It's no surprise that Oikawa had another girlfriend. Iwaizumi shouldn't be so affected. He lasted so many months with the routine, he could still go a few more. All he had to do was shove his feelings away, nothing more.

With a sigh, he pulled his bag over his shoulder. _Skipping class today wouldn't hurt_. He continued walking, eventually leaving the school building. He decided to take a stroll at the park near his house in order to clear his mind. Before he knew it, hours had passed. He was brought back to his senses when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

 _ **From Shittykawa:**_  
Received: 3:47 pm

_Iwa-chaaan! Where are you?! You weren't there at lunch and now practice is gonna start and you're still not here!!_

Iwaizumi sighed as he typed a quick response.

 _ **To Shittykawa:**_  
Sent: 3:49 pm

_I went home, wasn't feeling good._

Not long after, Iwaizumi received another text.

 _ **From Shittykawa:**_  
Received: 3:50 pm

_My poor Iwa-chan! Worry not, I'm coming over after practice! Don't miss me too much, kay~?_

Iwaizumi scoffed, his fingers itching to text back and tell Oikawa not to show up, but decided against it. He knew no amount of arguing would prevent his best friend from coming over. He was always that persistent. Shoving his phone back in his pocket, Iwaizumi trudged home.

Once he got home, he found a note on his door informing him that his parents had gone out on a business trip and that there was food set out on the counter for him.

"Four days, huh," Iwaizumi noted to himself as he placed the note down on the counter next to the plate of foil wrapped food.

He left the food where it was, not feeling up to eating as he headed upstairs. As soon as he reached his room, he threw himself on his bed. Everything ached; his arms, his legs, his _heart_. He had to hold back tears as everything suddenly felt heavy. He wasn't about to cry again, definitely not.

After a moment of just laying there, his eyes started to close. He didn't bother to change out of his uniform, eventually allowing sleep to consume him.

-

Iwaizumi woke with a start as sudden weight threw itself on him. "Huh-?!"

He was met with Oikawa's bright smile as he smothered Iwaizumi with his body. "Hello, Iwa-chan!"

"Get off me, Fattykawa!" Iwaizumi scowled as he threw off Oikawa, much to his protests.

" _Fattykawa?_ Really, Iwa-chan? Your insults get meaner and meaner!" Oikawa crossed his arms with a pout from where he was thrown on the floor.

"Shut up," Iwaizumi drawled, sitting up from his bed, "how did you get in here, anyways?"

Oikawa stood up and threw Iwaizumi a thumbs up, his tongue peaking out of his mouth in a teasing manner. "I broke in, of course! Call it 'Oikawa's Great Escapade,' if you may!"

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows. "Okay, we _both_ know that you can't open your milk bread packets sometimes, much less _break into someone's home_."

"Unpleasant," Oikawa remarked with a tight smile, flinching as Iwaizumi gave him a warning glare, "fine, _fine_. You left your door unlocked. Good thing it was me who came in and not a burglar, right? I'm basically your savior~"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, laying back down and turning away from Oikawa. Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi with confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Iwaizumi replied.

Oikawa's eyebrows knitted together, knowing better than anyone that Iwaizumi was lying. He decided not to push the subject further, instead, Oikawa approached Iwaizumi. He placed a knee on the bed, the weight not going unnoticed by Iwaizumi as he turned from where he lay, giving Oikawa a warning look. He wasn't given long enough to get his point across as Oikawa was suddenly pinning him down onto the bed.

"What are you doing, dumbass?!" Iwaizumi exclaimed in surprise as Oikawa fumbled with his tie, successfully untying it and removing it from Iwaizumi's neck.

Iwaizumi stared in confusion as Oikawa grabbed the tie in his hand, examining it before tying it around his eyes like a blindfold. Iwaizumi's breath hitched, Oikawa's intention becoming clear as he felt his ears burn up.

"Look, it's all secure. I can't see anything," Oikawa assured.

"S-Stop it, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi stuttered as he placed both his palms on Oikawa's chest in an attempt to shove him off. His efforts failed as Oikawa expertly grabbed both his wrists and slammed them down above his head, earning a soft gasp.

In the next moment, Oikawa lowered his face, only centimeters from Iwaizumi's as the warmth of his breath tickled Iwaizumi's lips. A rush of heat started in Iwaizumi's chest as his body reacted to their proximity, slowly spreading and reaching every last limb. Iwaizumi licked his lips in anticipation. He hated how much he wanted it, how much he wanted Oikawa's lips to be on his, how much he wanted Oikawa to take his breath away.

After what seemed like ages, Oikawa leaned forward slowly, his free hand reaching up to caress Iwaizumi's face as he finally connected their lips. It was soft and gentle, but it still left Iwaizumi breathless as their lips moved against each other in perfect sync.

When they pull away, Iwaizumi takes a moment to catch his breath before finally speaking up, "Y-You have a girlfriend."

Oikawa seems to falter at that. "What?"

"You have a girlfriend, idiot," Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, "you can't be doing this."

"Girlfriend?"

Iwaizumi felt anger bubble inside him at how clueless Oikawa was being.

"Yes! So, if you could please get off me-"

"Not until you tell me who my _supposed girlfriend_ is," Oikawa interrupted, his voice defensive.

Iwaizumi turned his head to the side. "I saw you guys kissing in the hallway," his voice came out barely above a whisper.

Oikawa made a shocked noise in his throat. "You saw that?"

Iwaizumi didn't respond.

"It's not like that," Oikawa continued, "she kissed me first, you know. And I felt bad since she already seemed so nervous, so I returned the kiss."

Iwaizumi bit his lip, his eyes screwing shut in frustration.

"Besides," Oikawa hummed, placing kisses on Iwaizumi's jaw, "I like this better."

Iwaizumi shivered at the touch, but he couldn't stop himself as he scoffed, "What exactly is _this_ , anyways?"

Oikawa stopped his movements, pulling his head up. He seemed shocked at the question, and for a moment Iwaizumi thought he saw his eyebrows furrow in frustration.

"Ah," Oikawa began, his lips hovering over Iwaizumi's, "you talk too much."

Their lips connected yet again and Iwaizumi can't bring himself to protest as he gladly returns the kiss. It becomes heated as Oikawa slips his tongue inside Iwaizumi's mouth, exploring his mouth. A soft moan leaves Iwaizumi at the intensity of the feeling. Oikawa lets go of his grip on Iwaizumi's wrists as he blindly searches for Iwaizumi's shirt, unbuttoning it as soon as he reaches it. He pulls away from the kiss, mouth trailing down Iwaizumi's throat, leaving behind possessive marks that complemented the ones from the other night. Once he reached Iwaizumi's chest, his hands traced up and down Iwaizumi's sides, making the other boy shake under the touch.

Suddenly, Oikawa pinched Iwaizumi's nipples.

"A-Ahh!" Iwaizumi cried out in surprise, his hands gripping the sheets as his back arched off the bed.

Oikawa smirked at the reaction as he continued to play with the little buds. He massaged them with his thumb and forefinger until they hardened at the touch.

"O- _Oikawa_..." Iwaizumi moaned as Oikawa placed his mouth on one of his nipples.

He sucked softly on each one, occasionally grazing his teeth as Iwaizumi fell apart underneath him. "You're so _sensitive_ here~"

"Shut, _hah_ , up," Iwaizumi managed between moans, his feet digging into the bed.

Oikawa lifted his head, licking his lips. The next thing he did caught Iwaizumi totally off-guard.

He removed the makeshift blindfold from his eyes.

Iwaizumi's eyes shot open as they connected with Oikawa's light brown ones. "O-Oikawa?!"

Oikawa didn't say a word as he pressed his thumbs on Iwaizumi's nipples, earning a small whine from him. Oikawa continued his ministrations, pinching occasionally and watching intently as Iwaizumi's back arched, the movement causing him to press against Oikawa. Oikawa slipped his fingers down to Iwaizumi's waist, gripping onto him and keeping their bodies pressed together as he went in for a deep kiss, their lips sliding together clumsily.

"Shittykawa... Your e-eyes..." Iwaizumi panted between kisses, his eyes heavily lidded.

Oikawa made a soft shushing sound, sucking on Iwaizumi's jawline. "I don't know, I just..." Pulling back, Oikawa set Iwaizumi back down on the bed his cheeks flushed and eyes darkened with lust as he continued, "Shit, I don't _care_. How can I pass up on seeing you like this? Falling apart and writhing under me. Only _I_ can do this to you."

Iwaizumi squirmed underneath Oikawa with a small whine, only proving what he had said earlier. His gaze averted to the side, a bright blush on his face. Oikawa laughed low in his throat, the sound resonating in Iwaizumi's head. Iwaizumi sucked in a breath as Oikawa dove in to bite and lick at his ear, the pleasure sparking a fire in his chest, one that seeped and spread throughout his body.

“Shit,” Iwaizumi cursed, short of breath.

Oikawa hummed in his ear before sitting up to pull off his shirt. Iwaizumi got an eyeful of the toned muscles of Oikawa's abdomen, his fingertips subconsciously reaching up to slide down his bare chest. Oikawa leaned into the touch, his hand grabbing one of Iwaizumi's wrists and kissing it.

"Do you have any lube?" Oikawa asked, his voice breathless.

Iwaizumi shook his head. "We didn't use any last time."

"I don't want to hurt you," Oikawa protested.

Iwaizumi sighed, knowing Oikawa wouldn't continue without anything, so he pointed to his drawer. "T-There's coconut oil in there, I think. Fuck, just _hurry_."

Oikawa was quick to reach over, grabbing the small container he found and setting it down next to them. He then began to unbutton Iwaizumi's pants only to have his hands slapped away as Iwaizumi quickly pulled his pants off on his own.

Oikawa chuckled. "Impatient, aren't we?"

"Just get on with it," Iwaizumi gritted out.

Oikawa obliged as he tugged down his own pants, leaving both of them clad in only their boxers. He then skimmed his fingers along the waistband of Iwaizumi’s boxers before peeling them off teasingly slow. Iwaizumi let out a noise of complaint. A harsh breath escaped Iwaizumi's lips as he eventually was freed of the restraining material.

"Hurry up," Iwaizumi whined urgently.

Oikawa grunted as he pulled off his own boxers, grabbing the container. Opening it, he dipped his fingers in the oil, rubbing and spreading it on his fingers.

"Slippery," Oikawa remarked.

Once his fingers were coated, he placed himself between Iwaizumi's legs and circled a finger around Iwaizumi's entrance, making the other clench and unclench at the teasing touch. He continues to tease Iwaizumi, pressing his finger at the entrance, but not quite pushing it in yet, his free hand hooking under Iwaizumi's knee and spreading his legs further. Iwaizumi grips the sheets in frustration.

"Come on, Tooru, _please_ ," Iwaizumi breaks and begs, his fingers moving up to claw at Oikawa's arms while his hips wiggled against him with need.

Oikawa smiles smugly at the reaction and finally slides his finger in deep, watching as Iwaizumi falls apart underneath him in an agonizing stretch. He relishes the choked noise Iwaizumi makes as his finger presses on that one spot, slowly thrusting in and out a few times before adding a second finger. Oikawa strokes his two fingers over him, pushing him open, and Iwaizumi whimpers as his fingers begin to scissor inside him.

"You know, it's so much better like this," Oikawa comments, his voice rough, "just taking it slow. Taking my time as I stretch you open. Watching you slowly come undone with just my fingers. I bet I can make you come with just my fingers, huh? _So dirty, Iwa-chan_..."

Oikawa's fingers ghost over that spot again to get his point across as Iwaizumi's spine arches off the bed in pleasure, a long moan leaving his lips. The sounds Iwaizumi makes are downright _obscene_ and he's not even coherently making words anymore, just high, keening noises that are probably the best things Oikawa's ever heard. Adding a third finger, Oikawa presses in a little deeper, slow and slick, because he wants to savor this, the temptation of coaxing Iwaizumi's orgasm out with just his fingers becoming too much. He doesn’t want to miss a single moment of the way Iwaizumi's face contorts in pleasure, his eyebrows knitted together as his mouth hung slightly open, huffing out small pants and whimpers.

"You're doing so good," Oikawa murmurs appreciatively, his fingers flexing inside Iwaizumi, "taking in my fingers like that. You like being fucked open with my fingers, huh, _Iwa-chan_?"

Iwaizumi gasped out, his grip tightening on Oikawa's arms, "S-Stop narrating, Shittykawa."

"Ah, but, I think little Iwa-chan right here likes it. Look, you're leaking so much. _How lewd_ ," Oikawa pointed out, his hand unhooking from Iwaizumi's knee so he could press at the slit of his cock, pre-cum leaking onto his finger.

Iwaizumi pressed his lips in a thin line in an attempt to hold back his noises.

" _You didn't answer my question_ ," Oikawa scolded, thrusting his fingers unrepentantly inside Iwaizumi, rubbing his insides roughly, "tell me, _do you like being fucked open with my fingers_?"

Iwaizumi threw his head back, tears rimming his eyes as he cried out, "Nghh, y- _yes_! S-Shit, _please just_ , a-ahh!"

"Tell me what you want, Iwa-chan," Oikawa basically purred.

A fourth finger was added and Iwaizumi lost it, was no longer coherent, unable to respond to Oikawa even if his life depended on it. His whole world had narrowed down to Oikawa, who was holding him down and stretching him open, and he writhed underneath him, begging, pleading, crying out, _for what exactly_ , he didn’t have a clue. Oikawa can't help but think about how erotic Iwaizumi sounded with only his fingers buried inside of him. How tight he felt as he clenched down with each thrust, sucking in his fingers so perfectly. He thinks about how Iwaizumi might feel around his cock, their bodies moving against each other in a heated frenzy. How beautiful he would sound. Now that the shower noise isn't in the way, now that they're so intimately close, now that Oikawa doesn't have his eyes closed, _now that Oikawa can finally focus fully on Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi only_.

"I-I'm so close..." Iwaizumi manages, his chest heaving as he wraps his arms around Oikawa's shoulders and pulls him down for a frantic, heated kiss.

As they pull away from the kiss, Oikawa pulls his fingers completely out and harshly thrusts them back into Iwaizumi, pulling a cry from him as he finally came, spilling onto his chest. Watching Iwaizumi orgasm is an actual _experience_ that managed to take Oikawa's breath away. Iwaizumi's trembling beneath him, tight, clenching and unclenching around his fingers, crying his name out over and over as his legs pull Oikawa closer, his nails dragging down his back.

It lights something in Oikawa as he pulls out his fingers, watching the leftover lubricant drip from his fingers and Iwaizumi's opening, moaning at the sight. He moves up, looming over Iwaizumi as he frantically strokes his erection. It only takes three sharp tugs as he squeezes his eyes shut and comes with a low groan, spilling all over Iwaizumi's face.

Iwaizumi lets out a surprised noise yet his legs tighten around Oikawa, making Oikawa open his eyes and take in the sight laid out in front of him. And _shit_ , he was not prepared to see Iwaizumi completely _wrecked_ under him, his hair messy, his eyes glazed with pleasure, his mouth pouting and open with cum spilt all over his face. Oikawa intakes a sharp breath; the sight was only turning him on more.

After a moment, Oikawa laughed breathlessly, "That was amazing. Can't believe you came from just my fingers, Iwa-chan, you truly are a pervert. Not to mention, you were a _moaning mess_."

Iwaizumi flicked Oikawa's forehead with a glare. "You're the one who came on my face, _on purpose_ ," Iwaizumi responded with accusation, a threat hidden in his voice.

"Yeah, I did!" Oikawa's eyes shone proudly, "Iwa-chan can comprehend things!"  
             
His pride was short lived as Iwaizumi grabbed his face, squeezing his cheeks painfully hard. "Ow, ow! That's hurts! I'm sorry!"

Iwaizumi eventually lets go, a satisfied smirk spreading through his face as he wiped the cum off his face with the back of his hand. Oikawa doesn't know if he comprehends correctly, but in the next moment, Iwaizumi's bringing his hand to his mouth and, _shit_ , he actually licks all the cum off his hand, staring at Oikawa with an almost innocent look.

Oikawa blows a fuse, his face burning up completely. "Iwa-chan, y-you pervert!"

Not long after, a pillow is thrown at Oikawa's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Some progress! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ;)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr!:
> 
> http://king-iwaizumi.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic actually reached over 100 kudos! Thank you so much guys, it's honestly so unexpected for me, but I couldn't be happier! :D
> 
> So anyways, I'm really sorry for the long wait! I hope this chapter makes up for it, (yes it's dirty) so enjoy! :)

Iwaizumi couldn't get the other night off his mind, no matter how hard he tried. Every time he looked at Oikawa images would flash through his mind, filthy memories clouding his thoughts. It frustrated him to no end, even more so when Oikawa smirked at him knowingly. In fact, he would purposely _tease_ him, whether it was by brushing past him or making unnecessary snark remarks _dangerously_ close to Iwaizumi, his voice low and deep as his breath tickles and sends shivers down Iwaizumi's spine. It has Iwaizumi on edge, his face bright red as he hits Oikawa with a volleyball for the thousandth time today.

"Keep it in the bedroom!" Hanamaki calls out as Oikawa lands on the floor at a particularly hard hit from Iwaizumi.

"Ow!" Oikawa cries out, his chin hitting the hard floor. "I was only telling Iwa-chan how annoying Makki is!" Which wasn't entirely untrue, but Oikawa didn't actually mean it, he just wanted the excuse to whisper in Iwaizumi's ear.

"Fuck you," Hanamaki said with an unamused look, walking away to join Matsukawa.

Iwaizumi picked up the volleyball he just threw at Oikawa as he glared daggers at him. "Stop getting so close to me, Shittykawa. Ever heard of personal space?"

Oikawa covered his mouth with his hand as he held back a laugh, snorting unattractively.

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrow threateningly at Oikawa. " _Ha?_ What's so funny, Assikawa?"

Oikawa shook his head as he removed his hand from his mouth, a smug look on his face. "I was just thinking about how you totally didn't care about personal space last night."

" _Now you've done it_ ," Iwaizumi growled, his face red as he threw the volleyball at Oikawa's head _again_.

The comment wasn't left unheard by Kunimi, who stood there with a bored expression, eventually walking away without out a word because _he didn't even want to know_. Oikawa lays on the floor, complaining because ' _my face really hurts, Iwa-chan_ ' but Iwaizumi can't bring himself to care as he immediately scurries away, unable to handle Oikawa's teasing anymore. He hated the effect Oikawa could have on him. It was particularly frustrating for Iwaizumi because _what did he want from him?_ Oikawa was the most confusing person Iwaizumi had ever met and it was truly getting to him.

"Wait, Iwa-chan, don't leave!" Oikawa calls after Iwaizumi, catching up to him and grabbing him by the shoulder.

Iwaizumi tensed up, shaking off Oikawa. "Don't touch me, dumbass!"

Oikawa's smug look returned. "You didn't seem to—"

"Save it!" Iwaizumi exclaimed as he faced Oikawa with a warning look, his fists clenching at his sides.

Oikawa raised his hands submissively, going quiet. Iwaizumi turned his head away to the side as he took deep breaths, trying to calm down. Oikawa waited a few moments before finally speaking.

"Hey, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi sighed before responding. "What is it?"

"You know, you look really nice in a black shirt."

Iwaizumi choked on air, his eyes going wide before he turned to Oikawa with an annoyed expression, his cheeks pink. "Stop saying nonsense, Shittykawa."

"Ah, but it's true," Oikawa protested, approaching Iwaizumi who only took a step back, "you're so mean for not believing me."

"You always toy with people," Iwaizumi continued to back up, "what do you expect?"

Oikawa pouted. "That's not true!"

Iwaizumi turned to walk away, but was suddenly grabbed by wrist and pulled into the supply room that was nearby. As the door closed behind them, Iwaizumi was slammed against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing—?!" Iwaizumi asked, letting out a gasp as Oikawa pressed against him.

"Iwa-chan, I'm really turned on right now," Oikawa said rather bluntly, his hands trailing down to Iwaizumi's waist.

Iwaizumi swallowed as he looked at Oikawa's predatory eyes. "S-So? What does that have to do with me?"

"I know you're not exactly smart, Iwa-chan, but _come on_ , you should know this at least," Oikawa taunted.

Iwaizumi's eyebrows furrowed together. "Not happening."

Oikawa only grinned, moving in to suck on Iwaizumi's ear. "Come on, Iwa-chan. Iwa-chaaan..."

Iwaizumi turned his face away from Oikawa, his eyes screwed shut as Oikawa continued to pester him. He continued to suck and kiss down to Iwaizumi's jaw, making his breath hitch.

"I'm hard, Iwa-chan."

"Go jerk off in the bathroom then!"

"I need more than just jerking off!"

Iwaizumi's eyes widened at those words, his face red. "What do you mean more than jerking off?! Pervert!"

Oikawa only smirked before slamming their lips together into a heated kiss. Iwaizumi let out a shocked noise as Oikawa pressed his tongue into his mouth, the kiss deepening. Naturally, Iwaizumi began to return the kiss, their lips moving feverishly against each other with Oikawa biting Iwaizumi's bottom lip every now and then. Once Oikawa pulled away, he proudly looked down at his work. Iwaizumi looked up at him with a blush on his cheeks, his lips parted and shiny with saliva as he let out small huffs.

" _I want to fuck you_ ," Oikawa finally said.

"R-Right now?! We're in the supply room! And practice is still going on!" Iwaizumi spluttered.

"Please, Iwa-chan," Oikawa whined, trailing his lips to his neck and kissing down to his collarbone, "I know you want to."

Iwaizumi made a small noise in his throat as Oikawa bit down and left a possessive mark on his skin. His arms reflexively wrapped around Oikawa's neck, his hand grabbing his hair. Oikawa laughed softly against his skin.

"I told ya," Oikawa whispered, continuing to leave marks on Iwaizumi's soft skin.

"Just hurry up," Iwaizumi muttered, giving in. He'll probably regret it later.

Oikawa hummed, his hands moving to tug Iwaizumi's shorts down. Iwaizumi stepped out of them as well as his shoes once they hit the floor, leaving him in his boxers.

"Ah, what's this?" Oikawa asked, grabbing Iwaizumi's erection.

Iwaizumi let out a gasp, his fingers digging into Oikawa's skin.

"You're already so hard," Oikawa remarked, "Iwa-chan is such a pervert."

Iwaizumi bit his lip. "The only pervert here is you, Assikawa."

Oikawa moved his hands to Iwaizumi's thighs, grabbing onto them before hoisting Iwaizumi up. Iwaizumi wrapped his legs around Oikawa's waist, allowing him a better grip.

"As much as I like fucking you against the wall, I want you on your hands and knees." Oikawa said with a smirk as he carried Iwaizumi and laid him down next to a cart of volleyballs.

Iwaizumi hoisted himself up on an elbow as he grabbed Oikawa's face with his hand, squishing his cheeks together. "Don't say embarrassing stuff like that."

"Fine, fine." Oikawa lied, pulling Iwaizumi's hand from his face by the wrist and slamming it above his head.

Oikawa leaned down for a kiss as he pulled off Iwaizumi's boxers, his cock already leaking with pre-cum. He then tugged down his own shorts and boxers as he pulled away from the kiss, the clothing remaining around his ankles. He moved his fingers to his mouth, sucking on them as he settled between Iwaizumi's legs. Once his fingers were thoroughly coated with saliva, he moved them down to Iwaizumi's entrance, circling around a bit.

"O-Oi, let me take off my knee pads!" Iwaizumi protested.

"Leave them on, you're gonna need them." Oikawa smirked, deeming Iwaizumi into a blushing mess.

Oikawa let go of Iwaizumi's wrist, grabbing both of his knees with one hand and pushing them down to the side, making Iwaizumi twist onto his side. "Now there's a nice view."

"S-Shut up." Iwaizumi blushed, covering his eyes with his forearm.

Continuing to hold Iwaizumi's knees down, Oikawa slowly pushed a finger in, earning a small whimper. He leans down to attach his mouth to Iwaizumi’s jaw again, kissing wetly across it as his finger continues to thrust inside Iwaizumi, slow and deep.

"Oikawa..." Iwaizumi half says, half moans. "Just get on with it."

Oikawa gladly obliges by adding another finger, stretching Iwaizumi further. "You're so tight..." he mouths along Iwaizumi's neck, leaving wet, hot trails along his skin.

"Feel good?" Oikawa asks, his voice rough.

Iwaizumi only hums in reply, his hum turning into a moan as a third finger goes in. He removes his arm from his face to stare up at Oikawa, who was watching him carefully, his eyes blown with lust. Oikawa's fingers suddenly press onto that spot that has Iwaizumi seeing stars, his head throwing back in a pleasured cry.

"I'm starting to think you want the rest of the team to hear you, Iwa-chan," Oikawa teases, his fingers still pressing inside Iwaizumi.

"A-Ahh, n-no!" Iwaizumi denies in a whine, his hand moving up to cover his mouth, " _Mmh_!"

Oikawa grinned devilishly, enjoying Iwaizumi's reactions as his fingers stretched him painfully slow. He lets go Iwaizumi's knees, hiking up Iwaizumi's shirt to pinch a nipple. Iwaizumi whimpers against his hand, his eyes screwing shut. He shifted underneath Oikawa, growing restless and impatient, but still savoring it when Oikawa refused to hasten his pace because his fingers managed to move inside him in all the right places.

"Get inside me already," Iwaizumi eventually pants out, his cheeks flushed and eyes heavy lidded.

This time Oikawa doesn't listen, instead twisting his fingers inside Iwaizumi and earning a whine of protest. He relishes in Iwaizumi's misery, enjoying how impatient he grows by the minute. It frustrates Iwaizumi, because _he needs more and he needs more now_. The next thing he does catches Oikawa off-guard, his legs moving to wrap around Oikawa's neck and pulling him down so that he was pressed against his toned stomach. Oikawa's eyes widen in surprise at the sudden movement, his fingers stilling inside Iwaizumi.

"Tooru, _please_ ," Iwaizumi actually begs and now it's Oikawa's turn to blush, "fuck. I really need you inside me, stop fucking teasing—"

Iwaizumi doesn't get a chance to finish as Oikawa pulls back and flips him over onto his hands and knees. " _Shit_ , Iwa-chan, you're killing me."

Iwaizumi holds himself up with his palms flat against the floor, spreading his knees apart and allowing Oikawa more access. Oikawa groans, his hands gripping Iwaizumi's hips tightly as he lined himself up. Suddenly, Oikawa thrusts inside Iwaizumi in one quick, fluid motion. The movement has Iwaizumi crying out, his hands no longer holding him up as he slides forward and braces himself on his forearms. Oikawa pauses once he's inside Iwaizumi, allowing him to adjust. Iwaizumi's trembling underneath Oikawa because _shit_ , does it feel good to finally be filled up. He's breathing heavily, clenching and unclenching on Oikawa's cock as he gets used to the feeling.

"Move," Iwaizumi gasps out, his hips moving back against Oikawa.

Oikawa listens, the movement slow as he pulls out before pushing back in completely, grinding against Iwaizumi with his cock buried deep inside him. Iwaizumi chokes out a broken sob, his forehead pressing against the cold floor as Oikawa's speed begins to increase, giving Iwaizumi just what he needed, what he _wanted_. Iwaizumi's arms give out at a particularly hard thrust, his upper body slumping to the floor, Oikawa's grip on his hips being the only thing holding him up. His knees dig onto the floor, skidding with each thrust and Iwaizumi is actually _glad_ he kept the knee pads, or else he would've had to deal with skinned knees afterwards, and that's the least of his problems as his back arches in pleasure, curses spilling from his mouth. He's panting, turning his head so that his cheek presses against the cold floor while he glances back at Oikawa, tears of pleasure rimming his eyes.

"Fuck," Oikawa groans as he looks down at Iwaizumi who looked so utterly _wrecked_ , "you don't know how good you look right now."

Iwaizumi could only whine as Oikawa continued to thrust relentlessly into him, his hips moving back to meet with each thrust. His nails drag down the floor, leaving scratch marks behind. His toes curl at the sensation of being so thoroughly fucked, his cries only becoming louder. There's voices nearby, but Iwaizumi doesn't make an attempt to mute himself, feeling too good to even care. Oikawa isn't much better himself, groaning loudly as Iwaizumi tightens around him. He presses his chest against Iwaizumi's back as he moves his hands to interlace their fingers together. Iwaizumi drags out a high-pitched moan as Oikawa bites down on the back of his neck, leaving a blooming bruise behind.

"You're so good for me, Iwa-chan," Oikawa says dirtily, "letting me fuck you like this. You're so lewd, crying out loudly for me. You really want the team to hear you, huh?"

Iwaizumi actually nods, surprising even himself. Since when has Iwaizumi become such a sex-crazed, perverted guy, he doesn't remember. All he knows is that only Oikawa could have this effect on him, only Oikawa could do this to him, only Oikawa.

"Where are Iwaizumi and Oikawa?" The voices are heard more clearly as they neared, but Iwaizumi doesn't muffle his sounds. Instead, he's actually panting louder, calling out Oikawa's name over and over.

"Shit, Iwa-chan, you pervert," Oikawa grunts, his rhythm becoming erratic.

"They were arguing like usual, but then they left suddenly." Another voice responds, too close for comfort. It's Matsukawa, Iwaizumi realizes.

"I-I'm close..." Iwaizumi whimpers, his voice hushing a bit.

Suddenly, Iwaizumi was flipped onto his back, Oikawa thrusting faster as he stares down at Iwaizumi. "I want to see your face when you come. When you come from just getting fucked by me. Can you do that, can you come for me?"

Iwaizumi's voice increases in volume again as he's suddenly overwhelmed by pleasure, tears spilling from his eyes and mixing with his sweat and drool that slightly dribbles from his red swollen, panting lips. Oikawa moans low in his throat at the sight, his hands tightening on Iwaizumi's thighs as he spread his legs further and continues to fuck into him. Iwaizumi's nails dig into Oikawa's shoulders as he's driven to the edge. It takes one last thrust against that certain spot and Iwaizumi's coming with a loud shout of Oikawa's name, his eyes screwing shut as his eyebrows knit together in pleasure. His orgasm hits him hard and he's desperately clinging onto Oikawa as he continues to thrust inside Iwaizumi almost mercilessly, fucking him raw.

"A-Ahh!" Iwaizumi moans loudly, his head thrown back, exposing his neck to which Oikawa took advantage of, sucking on the sensitive skin.

"...Did you hear that?"

Iwaizumi freezes as he recognizes Hanamaki's voice. It was way too close, dangerously close. _Right outside the door close_. But Oikawa's not done yet, no, instead he continues pounding into Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi has to bite down on his hand, muffling his cries before Oikawa finally spills inside him, a low groan rumbling in his throat. They lay there, panting, as they regain their breaths, their bodies sticking together with sweat and other fluids. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door, making them jump out of their skin.

"Um... Whatever you guys are doing in there, just hurry up, okay? Coach Irihata is looking for you guys." Matsukawa says through the door while Hanamaki is laughing in the background.

"Yeah," Hanamaki adds, still laughing, "and please clean up after yourselves. I don't wanna grab a volleyball that's covered in your guys' jizz."

Matsukawa and Hanamaki burst into more laughter together as they eventually walk away, leaving Oikawa and Iwaizumi utterly embarrassed.

"Damn it," Iwaizumi groaned as he covered his eyes with a hand, "we're never gonna hear the end of this."

"Look at the bright side, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa said as Iwaizumi removed his hand from his eyes, giving him a questioning look.

"Um..." Oikawa continued, unsure of himself, "I got nothing."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "Hey, get off me."

Oikawa listened, sitting up and pulling out of Iwaizumi with a wet, squelching sound. Iwaizumi blushes as Oikawa only shrugs sheepishly. "Whoops, I made such a mess inside of Iwa-chan!"

"Idiot! What am I supposed to do now?!" Iwaizumi asks as he sits up and looks down between his legs, his cheeks burning. Oikawa's cum was dripping out of his hole, making him shudder.

Oikawa smirks. "Lighten up, Iwa-chan! I think it's hot, seeing you all wet like this."

Iwaizumi gasps as Oikawa suddenly circles a finger at his entrance, collecting some of the dribbling semen before pushing it inside. "What are you— _ahh!_ "

"Round two?" Oikawa asks sheepishly, pushing another finger inside.

"N-No, wait! _Nghh!_ " Iwaizumi yelps, his hand flying up to his mouth.

"Mmm, look, you're all wet and loose." Oikawa hums appreciatively.

"S-Stop... We have to, _hah_ , get back to practice." Iwaizumi manages between moans.

"But look, you're practically leaking," Oikawa pointed out as he grabbed Iwaizumi's hardening cock and thumbed at the tip.

Iwaizumi staggers forward at the touch, his forehead pressing against Oikawa's chest. Oikawa adds a third finger, deeming Iwaizumi a moaning mess. As fast as he entered, Oikawa pulled out his fingers, earning a whine of protest. He grabs Iwaizumi's chin, tilting his head up so he could lean in for a kiss. It's tender at first before Oikawa presses his tongue inside, making Iwaizumi moan softly into his mouth. Once they pull away, Oikawa leans back on his elbows, looking at Iwaizumi expectantly.

"I want you to ride me," Oikawa says.

Iwaizumi's eyes widen at his words. He gulps visibly as he stares down at Oikawa's erection, up and ready. The thought of riding Oikawa was rather intimidating and new, but he couldn't help but find it kinda hot. Maybe he could take control this time and make Oikawa feel good. Silently making up his mind, Iwaizumi crawls on top of Oikawa with a newfound confidence. He pushes Oikawa down onto his back, earning a surprised noise.

"Oh?" Oikawa breathes out. "Iwa-chan is taking over now?"

"Shut up," Iwaizumi mutters, grabbing the base of Oikawa's cock and tugging slightly. Oikawa groans at the feeling, his hands moving up to grab Iwaizumi's hips as Iwaizumi lifted himself up and hovered over him.

He slowly lowers himself down, biting his lip at the stretch, when Oikawa suddenly slammed him down completely. Iwaizumi cried out as he lurched forward, his palms flat on Oikawa's chest. All his plans to take control were thrown out the window.

"D-Don't move so fast, Assikawa!" Iwaizumi gasped, his hands gripping onto Oikawa's shirt.

Oikawa looked up sheepishly and smiled at the mess he could make out of Iwaizumi so easily. His eyes were screwed shut, his hands twisting onto the front of Oikawa's shirt as he gripped the material tightly, and his stomach was rising and falling quickly to match his breathing rate as he adjusted to his size. He allows Iwaizumi to remain like that for a moment before experimentally thrusting up, happy with the little ' _ah_ ' he receives in response. He does it a few more times, relishing the little noises that Iwaizumi makes before stilling his movements, earning a soft whine.

"Fuck yourself onto me," Oikawa says calmly, not quite an order but not quite a request either. Iwaizumi's not sure what it is, but his breath does hitch at those words.

Iwaizumi obliges, pulling himself up excruciatingly slow before pressing down again, his knees wide on either side of Oikawa's hips, lips pressed tight together.  He's so _hot_ inside, and it's so hard for Oikawa not to just shove up into all that tightness again, allowing Iwaizumi the liberty to take control. He grips Iwaizumi's waist tightly as Iwaizumi begins to move on top of him with more confidence, lifting himself up in a quick motion before sinking back down and grinding his hips. Oikawa bit his lip harshly as his eyes watched Iwaizumi's flushed face, taking in the way his eyes fluttered each time he sank down on him, his lips parted as he panted softly.

Iwaizumi stops moving suddenly as he looks down at Oikawa. "I-I'm gonna start moving for real, okay?"

Oikawa is left confused because _moving for real, was Iwaizumi not just moving?_ Until suddenly, _oh_ , Iwaizumi starts fucking _bouncing_ on him and _shit_ , Oikawa chokes at the sensation. He begins to wonder if he's going to overheat because Iwaizumi is moving so fast and is so _tight_ and _hot_. Iwaizumi's making these beautiful noises that drive Oikawa crazy and closer to the edge. His hips swivel around and grind almost expertly as he pushes down onto Oikawa's cock, his own pressed and flushed against his stomach, pre-cum smearing onto his skin. When he changes his angle, a loud cry escapes his lips as Oikawa hits his prostate, his back arching and Oikawa can't help but think about how _pretty_ he looked, fucking himself onto Oikawa like his life depended on it.

"S-Shit, _right there_ ," Iwaizumi practically sobs, tears pricking his eyes.

Something inside of Oikawa breaks at the sound of Iwaizumi sounding so helpless as he suddenly sits up and starts to thrust into Iwaizumi's tight heat. Iwaizumi cries out in what seems like relief at finally being thoroughly fucked, his arms moving to wrap around Oikawa's neck. Iwaizumi's hips stutter as he allows Oikawa to take control again, the sound of skin on skin ringing through his ears.

"So good, so good for me," Oikawa rasps into Iwaizumi's ear, the grip on his waist almost bruising.

Iwaizumi chants Oikawa's name over and over again, the cries lewd as he nears his orgasm. "Oikawa, _fuck_ , I'm so close."

Oikawa thrusts one last time into Iwaizumi, ripping out Iwaizumi's orgasm as he cries out Oikawa's name, nails digging into his skin. Oikawa follows soon after, the way Iwaizumi clenched down onto him becoming too much as he comes with a groan. Iwaizumi's shaking as Oikawa fills him up, his breaths coming out fast and shallow. They're both breathing heavy, panting as they came down from their highs.

"Wow," Oikawa is the first to speak, his voice kind of breathless, "that was _something_."

Iwaizumi scoffs. "You really need to learn to control your hormones, Shittykawa."

"You're not one to speak," Oikawa smirks, nibbling on Iwaizumi's ear, "not when you were practically bouncing on my cock not too long ago."

Iwaizumi's ears turned red as he pushed Oikawa away. "You were the pervert who wanted to go a second round."

"Would it make me even more perverted if I asked for a third round?" Oikawa asked in a teasing tone.

"Idiot!" Iwaizumi exclaims as he pulls off of Oikawa, another wet sound resonating through the room, but he doesn't bring himself care as he quickly picks up his boxers and shorts, "Dumbass Oikawa! You're a pervert."

Oikawa pouts. "I was joking, Iwa-chan! Sorta..."

Iwaizumi glares at Oikawa as he tugs on his shorts. "I'm gonna clean up in the bathroom."

"Let me join you!"

"Go to hell."

"Mean, Iwa-chan, mean!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, Oikawa and Iwaizumi got caught! Who cares though, right? ;)
> 
> Sorry if this fic seems to be only porn (tho really, this is what it's built on tbh, do you guys even mind?) but there is some plot to it, and there will be more angst coming on the way, but it won't be too horrible though! But yeah, it's definitely gonna keep containing a lot of smut, so I hope it's to your tastes :)
> 
> my tumblr: http://king-iwaizumi.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally deleted this chapter and had to repost it and somehow didn’t upload chapter 7. Chapter 7 will be soon~

As Oikawa and Iwaizumi finally returned to practice after cleaning up, involving an overly clingy Oikawa who was suggesting that he could ' _help Iwa-chan clean up down there with my tongue_ ' to which Iwaizumi only responded with an embarrassed punch, they were met with Hanamaki and Matsukawa who watched them carefully. The four of them stood there in silence, staring awkwardly at each other. Hanamaki was the first to speak.

"You guys went a second round." Hanamaki deadpanned.

"N-No, we didn't!" Iwaizumi denied, his face red.

"Oh, _please_ ," Hanamaki rolled his eyes, "you guys were taking too long, so I went back to check and well..."

"Pervert! Makki is a pervert!" Oikawa pointed at Hanamaki accusingly.

"I told him not to go, I knew you guys were still going at it like a bunch of rabbits," Matsukawa added.

"Hmph," Oikawa let out sassily as he crossed his arms, "who cares. I bet you got off to it, Makki."

Hanamaki shrugged. "Yeah," he admitted, earning a bunch of incredulous stares from the other third years, "what? It was kinda hot."

"Oh my god, don't let them reel you in, Hanamaki, it's a trap!" Matsukawa shook Hanamaki by the shoulders exasperatedly.

Hanamaki placed his own hands Matsukawa's shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes. "I'm a raging bisexual, what do you expect?" He then turned back to Oikawa and Iwaizumi. "Besides, Iwaizumi here seems to know what he's doing when it comes to things like that. Seriously, you sounded like a porn star, Iwaizumi."

Suddenly, Oikawa stood possessively in front of Iwaizumi, looking at Hanamaki challengingly. "What are trying to get at?"

Hanamaki lifted his hands up in defense, his eyebrows raising. "Calm down, I'm not trying to take your boyfriend here."

Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa stiffened up at those words.

"We're not dating," Iwaizumi spoke up, his jaw tight. Matsukawa and Hanamaki looked at them with shock.

Hanamaki lowered his hands. "Really?" Oikawa nodded slowly in response, but he seemed tense.

"Then, what are you guys?" Matsukawa asked in confusion.

A sense of uneasiness overcame the room as the two being questioned suddenly didn't know what to say. Hanamaki looked between Oikawa and Iwaizumi, before his eyes settled on Iwaizumi. He looked stiff, his eyes fixed on the floor as his fists clenched at his sides. Immediately, Hanamaki knew they had hit a subject that wasn't supposed to be hit.

"You know what?" Hanamaki interjected. "That doesn't matter right now, coach still wants to see you guys."

Iwaizumi looked somewhat knowingly at Hanamaki, his eyes showing his gratitude as he nodded at him. Hanamaki gave him a small, sad smile. There was definitely something up with the two and he was going to talk to Iwaizumi about it later, but now, they had to avoid the subject.

"Alright! Let's go, Iwa-chan." Oikawa smiled at Iwaizumi, but it was slightly strained. He walked away, Iwaizumi following closely. Matsukawa and Hanamaki turned to stare at each other as they left.

"What was _that?_ " Matsukawa asked.

Hanamaki shrugged. "There's definitely a lot of tension going on between them. Could it just be a fling?"

"Possibly," Matsukawa nodded, "I don't like it, though, whatever this is. They're best friends and unless they establish a proper relationship, this could put their friendship into jeopardy."

"You're right," Hanamaki agreed.

-

"Can you explain to me where you guys were all practice?" Coach Irihata asked, crossing his arms sternly.

"Oikawa overworked himself last night," Iwaizumi explained, which probably wasn't a lie, "and so his knee started to bother him. We went to go take a small break and I was lecturing him about taking better care of himself. I guess I got carried away and forgot about the time. I'm sorry..."

Both of them bowed in apology, Iwaizumi swallowing nervously and hoping that his lie would work. Coach Irihata nodded slowly, letting out a sigh. "Alright, just don't overwork yourself anymore, Oikawa. You're crucial to our team. And you, Iwaizumi, thank you for keeping an eye on him."

They both nodded in understanding and were dismissed to go home. As they gathered their things an awkward silence hung in the air. Neither of them spoke as they headed out the door, Iwaizumi walking ahead of Oikawa.

"...Are you going to come over?" Oikawa asked cautiously after a moment.

"No."

Oikawa flinched at the cold tone. "Why not?" He asked, a hint of nervous laughter bubbling in his throat.

Iwaizumi sighed. "I'm gonna get rest."

"That's- you can't get rest at my house?" Oikawa asked in disbelief, suddenly getting defensive. "You always come over. Or maybe, I can come over?"

"No," Iwaizumi gritted out.

Oikawa stopped walking. "What's wrong with you?"

Iwaizumi slowly came to stop as he laughed sarcastically. "Why do you care?"

Oikawa reached his hand out. "I care because—"

_I love you_.

"—because you're my best friend, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa finished, his hand lowering back down to his side.

Iwaizumi tensed up. "I just want to go home, what's so wrong with that?"

Oikawa bit his shaking lip. "You're being an asshole."

"Oh, _I'm_ being an asshole?" Iwaizumi asked bitterly. "What about _you_ , Oikawa? Ever thought about that?" His voice unintentionally came out colder than he wanted, but his feelings were all mixed up inside and consuming him, so he couldn't seem to stop the words that were spilling from his mouth.

Oikawa froze. "...Me?"

"Yes!"

_For messing with my feelings. For being so stubborn. For not taking care of yourself. For being an idiot. For, for, for_...

... _For making me love you. Asshole_.

"I-I didn't know, I—" Oikawa was at loss of words. Iwaizumi walked away, not wanting to say anymore. It was too much for him. Oikawa immediately called after him. "Iwa-chan! Wait! Can't you at least— damn it, Iwa-chan!"

Oikawa gritted his teeth in frustration as Iwaizumi refused stop. He doesn't go after him, though, he couldn't find the strength to. His feet felt heavy.

-

Iwaizumi flumped onto his bed with a groan.

_Now he'd done it_.

He had let his feelings get the best of him. _Again_.

Iwaizumi felt empty.

And what was worse was that this time the emptiness he felt was different. This time there was this empty void in his chest that threatened to swallow him into an unforgivable darkness. The cause of it? A ridiculous argument. He had fucked up, and he knew it. Yet, he couldn't help the small sense of relief he felt. Relief at voicing what was on his mind. Even if he hadn't been clear, it was still a small step he had taken.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a knock at his door downstairs. Reluctantly, Iwaizumi trudged out of bed, his footsteps heavy as he reached his doorstep, hand hesitating before opening his door.

"Hanamaki?"

Iwaizumi was surprised by the guest, rarely having him visit. Hanamaki raised his hand, the other still in his pocket, as he waved in greeting with a smile. "Yo."

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows. "What brings you here?"

Hanamaki frowned at that. "I'm kind of offended. Can't I just visit a friend without being questioned?"

Iwaizumi stared skeptically at him. "Your face says you want something."

"I'm coming in," Hanamaki said, ignoring Iwaizumi and pushing past him into his house before stopping to turn back, a serious look on his face.

"So, are you gonna tell me why you're here? Because I'm more than happy to kick you out," Iwaizumi said in a bored voice, still holding the door open as an invitation for Hanamaki to leave. He really wasn't up to anything at the moment.

"Tell me what's going on between you and Oikawa," Hanamaki demanded, the tone of his voice wavering between soft and stern.

With a sigh, Iwaizumi closed the door. "There's nothing going on."

"You're a terrible liar," Hanamaki remarked, proceeding to Iwaizumi's couch and making himself comfortable, "you have anything to drink?"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "Water."

"Lame," Hanamaki frowned, "I'll take a bottle, though."

Iwaizumi headed to his fridge, fishing out two bottles of water before walking over to the couch and joining Hanamaki, handing him one of the cold bottles. He took a small sip from his own bottle and exhaled softly. "So, what exactly is it that you want to know?"

"Are you guys fuck buddies or something?" Hanamaki asked, straight to the point.

Iwaizumi choked on his water, coughing as he tried to regain his composure. Clearing his throat, Iwaizumi eyes flitted down, a light pink dusting his cheeks. "I don't know..."

Hanamaki tilted his head in curiosity, his body subconsciously leaning towards Iwaizumi in interest. "Was that your guys' first time?"

Iwaizumi scratched the back of his neck, his face turning redder in embarrassment. "N-No, not really..."

Hanamaki lifted his eyebrows. "Oh?"

Iwaizumi turned his head away from Hanamaki's intense stare, shifting nervously. "You know, I'm not sure if I feel comfortable—"

"Aw, come on," Hanamaki slumped an arm over Iwaizumi, "we're friends, aren't we? I'm just trying to help."

Iwaizumi stiffened, glancing over to Hanamaki who was looking back at him expectantly. He let out a long sigh. "Fine, alright. But, you can't tell anyone, okay?"

"Promise," Hanamaki said, crossing his fingers with a smile.

"So," Iwaizumi paused, recollecting his thoughts as he tried to figure out how to word himself, "Oikawa, um... I guess you can say he was really thirsting for sex?"

Hanamaki snorted. "I'm not surprised," he mumbled before noticing Iwaizumi's annoyed stare, "ah, sorry, sorry. Continue."

"Well, he would always complain to me about how he never got to have sex with any of his girlfriends. How they would dump him before they took things further," Iwaizumi's water bottle crinkled under his grip, "and I guess it really got to me. At first I thought it bugged me because he was so desperate. But, then..."

Iwaizumi stopped, glaring down at his lap. Hanamaki removed his arm from Iwaizumi's shoulder, staring softly at Iwaizumi. "Then..?"

Iwaizumi shook his head as he laughed bitterly to himself. "I started to become happy whenever a girl dumped him. It was so selfish of me, but I actually was glad he never took things further with a girl. It went on like that for a few months, but then I grew tired of it. In fact," Iwaizumi bit his lip, "I was jealous... Whenever he got dumped, he would go into fucking detail on what they would do, and how close he got to scoring God knows how many times. One day... Ah," Iwaizumi let out a noise as he realized his bottle of water was now pitifully crushed by his hand.

Hanamaki placed a reassuring hand on Iwaizumi's shoulder. Iwaizumi turned to Hanamaki as he continued, "One day, I broke. I was so tired of his shit, and I don't know what overcame me and next thing you know, I was on top of him..." Iwaizumi blushed. "And I... gave him a blowjob."

"Wow," Hanamaki said, speechless almost.

"Yeah, wow," Iwaizumi repeated with a laugh. "It was ridiculous, seriously. I made him cover his eyes, so he could imagine I was a girl _for crying out loud_." 

Hanamaki couldn't help the laughing smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Smooth." 

"So, _that_ was the first time we did anything..." Iwaizumi said. 

"What about after that?" Hanamaki asked. 

"Are you here to help me out or just meddle into my sex life?" Iwaizumi asked defensively with a blush. 

"Your _sex life?_ Does that mean Oikawa is the only person you've had sex with?" Hanamaki asked skeptically. 

Iwaizumi didn't respond, instead fiddling with his fingers. 

Hanamaki gave a curt nod. "That's confirmation enough for me. Are you gonna continue?" 

Iwaizumi sighed. "The next day, it was so awkward between us." 

"I remember that clearly," Hanamaki admitted, recalling the day he had claimed Oikawa and Iwaizumi had more sexual tension than usual. 

"Yeah, well, when everyone was gone, we were both in the showers," Iwaizumi paused, "and for some reason... Oikawa went into my stall." 

Hanamaki couldn't stop the unattractive snort that came out of him as he heard those last words. "Oh my god, what a _pervert_." 

Iwaizumi actually smiled because _Hanamaki was right_. "I know. Anyways, things happened and we had sex." 

Hanamaki smirked. "Your first time, huh?" 

Iwaizumi nodded. "Then, the next day you guys pointed out the marks," he blushed. 

Hanamaki gasped. "So, it _was_ you! My, Iwaizumi, you must get very into it for leaving those marks behind." 

"That's besides the point!" Iwaizumi waved his hands in embarrassment. 

"Sorry, sorry," Hanamaki apologized. 

"That same day, I saw Oikawa kissing another girl," Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, "but, he went to my house later that day. I was being kind of cold with him, so he pinned me down and started to kiss me. I told him to stop because he had a girlfriend." 

"Wait," Hanamaki said, "so, he has a girlfriend?" 

"No," Iwaizumi responded, "he said that the girl kissed him first, and that he only kissed her back because he felt bad, which I didn't really see the logic in that. Then he told me, 'I like this better.' Which confused me because..." he trailed off, feeling his throat suddenly closed. 

Hanamaki gave Iwaizumi a sympathetic look, allowing him to take a deep breath. 

"What exactly is _this_ , anyways?" Iwaizumi asked, his voice holding the same emotion he held that day, as if he was reliving that moment. 

Looking at Iwaizumi carefully, Hanamaki asked, "Have you guys talked about it?" 

Iwaizumi groaned, " _No_ , that's the problem." 

Hanamaki straightened himself up. "You guys have to!" 

Iwaizumi side glanced Hanamaki, his eyes squinting. "As if I didn't know that." 

"Then, how come you haven't?" Hanamaki asked. 

Iwaizumi ran his fingers through his hair with a frown. "I don't know. It's not that easy, you know?" 

"Let me get this straight," Hanamaki began, "you have feelings for him, right?" 

Iwaizumi blushed. "I guess..." 

"So, you want to be more than fuck buddies?" 

"If you wanna put it that way, sure." 

"Hmm..." Hanamaki grabbed his chin thoughtfully. "There's nothing else I can tell you than to just come clean to him." 

"Yeah, about that..." Iwaizumi bit his lip. 

"What is it?" Hanamaki asked. 

"We sorta had a little spat earlier," Iwaizumi admitted, "and I called him an asshole without meaning to." 

"Without meaning to?" Hanamaki repeated in confusion. 

"Yeah," Iwaizumi sighed, "guess I gotta apologize first." 

"Definitely," Hanamaki agreed, "think about it tonight, okay? I'll be heading out now, it's late." 

Iwaizumi nodded as Hanamaki headed towards the door. "Hey," he called out. 

Hanamaki stopped. "Hm?" 

"Thanks." Iwaizumi smiled. 

Hanamaki smiled in return. "No problem." 

Just as he reached for the handle, the door slid open, revealing Oikawa. Hanamaki watched Oikawa as his face went from surprised to livid. 

"Oh, I see you're resting real well, Iwa-chan. Did Hanamaki read you a bedtime story?" Oikawa asked sarcastically as he glared at Hanamaki, a hint of hurt in his eyes. 

"Wait, it's not—" Hanamaki lifted his hands to explain, but Oikawa immediately cut him off. 

"You know, you could've just _told_ me you were going to be with Hanamaki tonight. We don't have to be together all the damn time. It's not like we're _dating_." The last word came out sharp and cold, making Iwaizumi flinch. 

"Oikawa..." Iwaizumi began, but then he felt anger bubble up inside him, "no, you're right. _It's not like we're dating_ , so what's your issue?" 

Oikawa opened his mouth before closing it, completely at loss of words. 

"Guys, maybe we should—" 

"My issue is that you lied to my face! Too tired, yet here you are with Makki," Oikawa interrupted, shutting down Hanamaki's attempt to settle things down. 

"I didn't lie to your face! Maybe if you would just stop jumping to damn conclusions and actually hear me out!" Iwaizumi spat back. 

"Hear you out?" Oikawa laughed mockingly. "Believe me, I've tried, but you never say anything! When are you just gonna tell me what's actually on your mind instead of pushing me away all the fucking time?" 

Iwaizumi stopped at that, his eyes beginning to tear up. "Maybe because it's not that easy! Ever thought of that?" 

Oikawa immediately calmed down as soon as he heard the crack in Iwaizumi's voice. "What isn't easy?" He asked, his voice now more gentle. 

Hanamaki coughed, "I'm gonna go..." and with that he left the two to fix things themselves. 

Tears fall freely down Iwaizumi's face. "I-I..." He couldn't seem to find the words he wanted to say. 

Oikawa frowned. "Look, Iwa-chan, I'm sorry... I took this argument too far, I let my anger get the best of me." 

Iwaizumi shook his head and sighed, "I'm the one that caused this in the first place..."

"How about we just say we are equal to blame?" Oikawa asked with a hopeful smile.

Iwaizumi laughed softly as he wiped tears from his face with the back of his hand. "Yeah, that's fine."

Oikawa sighed in relief before pulling in Iwaizumi for a hug. Iwaizumi tensed up at first, but was quick to curl into Oikawa's chest, his tears staining his shirt. 

"Alright, let's start from the beginning," Oikawa said as he pulled away from Iwaizumi, although reluctantly so. 

Iwaizumi nodded. "Okay." 

“How come you didn’t wanna come over today?” Oikawa asked softly. 

Iwaizumi glanced to the side. “I needed time to clear things off my mind...” 

“Clear what off your mind?” 

Iwaizumi sighed, remaining quiet for a moment. “...I’ve just been confused.” 

“Confused about what?” Oikawa slightly tilted his head. 

Iwaizumi took a deep breath before facing Oikawa, an intense look in his eyes. Oikawa blinked at him in confusion. 

“Oikawa...” 

Oikawa looked at him expectantly. 

“What are we?”


End file.
